Flowers For Her
by Tea Diva
Summary: Jessie mentions wanting some flowers of her own, and Buzz sets out to provide her with some.  One shot, post Toy Story 3. Buzz Lightyear/Jessie -COMPLETE-


_All characters belong to Disney/Pixar._

Bonnie was sitting on her bed playing when her mother came in to bring her to daycare. She placed Woody and Jessie down, took up her backpack and, casting a farewell to her room over her shoulder, hurried out. There was the echo of descending footsteps upon the stairs, the front door opening and closing; moments later the car engine sounded. Once it had pulled away the toys came to life.

"_Yee-haw!_" Jessie exclaimed, springing to her feet. "I can't wait until she gets home!"

"Same here," Woody agreed, smiling as he watched Jessie snatch the shoelace Bonnie had used as a lasso and snare Bullseye with it. The horse whinnied excitedly and bucked, pretending to be a wild stallion. "I wonder which of us Bonnie thinks is better at rodeo?"

At this Jessie paused. Suddenly her eyes rounded. "I got it!" she cried. She rushed over to Woody and grabbed him by the upper arms. "Let's find out right now!"

"Just you and me?"

"No!" she responded, her smile widening. "Everyone!" Before Woody could say more she bounded over to the edge of the bed and let out one of her trademark 'Yodel-ey-_hee hoo_!'s All the toys immediately came to attention. "We're going to play rodeo!" she announced. The others gave enthusiastic cheers, Rex's being the loudest. He, like all of Andy's old toys, thrilled at the chance to play and be played with again. "Quick, get a corral set up!"

Toys large and small went into action. Dolly showed the newer ones the best places to retrieve the materials needed to build everything. Soon all was ready. Hamm climbed atop the tallest structure where he would play the role of announcer, while the Potato Heads, the three aliens and other toys unable to physically participate in the rodeo took their seats. Buttercup, Rex, Trixie and Bullseye stood in the paddock, their riders atop them.

Woody, mounted on Rex, smiled at overhearing Mr. Pricklepants rehearsing his southern accent, and gave his surroundings an approving smile. "Okay, I think that's everyone," he said to Dolly, who sidled next to him on Trixie.

Jessie strode forward on Bullseye, but, after scanning the crowd, abruptly reined in. "Wait! Where's Buzz?"

"I think Bonnie took him downstairs to have breakfast," Buttercup explained.

"It was his turn to defeat the Rainbow Marshmallow Gang," Trixie added, speaking the name of Bonnie's breakfast arch-nemesis in a low voice. She shook her head. "But I didn't see her bring him back."

Jessie slid off Bullseye. "I'll go get him," she informed the others. She hurried to the partially open door. "Don't start without us!"

* * *

Buzz Lightyear stood on the kitchen counter, chin in hand as he observed the window. Flowers housed in a window box trembled gently in the breeze. Bumblebees flitted about the blossoms. He had watched them from the table during breakfast, conceiving and rejecting ideas before deciding on a foolproof plan of action.

A few days ago Bonnie's mother had received a bouquet from a grateful co-worker whose son she had watched while his mother went out of town. After overhearing Jessie confess to wanting some of her own, Buzz intended to grant her wish. He smiled at envisioning her reaction, then set to work.

Bees only had one real weakness, witnessed when Andy had taken Buzz and Woody to a friend's house to swim: water. Heading for the paper cup dispenser set on the wall by the dish drainer, he pulled one free, turned and dropped into the sink. Once he had filled it with an inch or two of water Buzz shut the spigot off, retrieved the cup and proceeded for the window, managing to push the screen window up one handed.

The bees flew away as he dropped down into the damp soil. Setting his sights on the biggest flowers, he smiled and strode toward it. Three bees touched down on three blooms when he neared. Pushing the button that activated his helmet, he took up the cup in both arms and launched the contents at the insects. All fled instantly, leaving Buzz to take the flowers without hassle. He lowered his helmet and looked up at the flowers. He smiled as he took hold of the stems. They bent easily in his hands, water dropping onto his helmet as each flower was shaken. Tucking his prizes beneath his arm, Buzz grabbed the cup, spun around and started back.

It was then he became aware of the angry hum of about half a dozen bees. A quick over-the-shoulder glance was all he could spare before he sprinted forward, the miniature swarm close at his heels. Clutching the flowers close, Buzz skillfully leapt through the window, spin round and shut it. The bees, denied their target, converged on the screen. Sending them a smug, satisfied grin, he saluted the frustrated bees. With that he turned away, hopping off the sill to the counter. He had just skirted the sink when the sudden shout of his name startled him so badly he fell into it.

"Buzz! Buzz, where are you?" he heard Jessie call from the floor.

Making sure the flowers were hidden, he climbed out and waved to her. She broke into a wide grin that made him smile somewhat self-consciously and scrambled onto a chair. She approached the middle of the table, eyeing the makeshift ramp he had created from a cutting board propped against a chair. "What are you doing up there?"

"Who, me?" he answered, giving her a nervous smile. He coughed into his hand and struck a pose. "I heard Bonnie had left a toy up here and I-"

"Well, why didn't you say so, let's go!" Jessie interrupted. She ascended the cutting board rapidly, bouncing off the edge just as it came away from the counter and landed nimbly on her feet. She sprinted for Buzz.

"Wait, Jessie-" he protested, holding out his hands.

She had reached him by now. "Wait, are you crazy? We've got to-" Her gaze went past him to the sink, and her eyes widened with first surprise, then delight. One hand touched her chest. "Oh," she breathed, her gaze softening. "Buzz..."

He made a valiant effort to appear collected. "I, ah, heard you wanted some," he began. Again he coughed into his hand. "So. Uh. Here you go."

Jessie, who had been staring at the flowers during his stammered explanation, shifted her attention to him and smiled. Then, with an excited cry, launched herself at him. Both fell into the sink despite Buzz's best efforts to keep them upright.

The instant they landed she hopped off him and snatched the flowers. "You really _are_ the sweetest space toy I have ever met!" she proclaimed, hugging them close. Buzz righted himself, only to have his balance tested once more as she embraced him. "I reckon they're the prettiest flowers ever," she enthused after she had covered his cheeks in grateful kisses.

Swaying a little, his face about to split wide open due to how broad his grin was, still he succeeded in giving a light chuckle. "Well, you're the reckonist flower, I pretty. Wait," he said, his brows coming together, "that's not right. I-"

"Oh, Buzz," Jessie interrupted, hugging him again. "I know what you mean. Come on, space ranger," she said eagerly, snatching his wrist and practically dragging him after her. "There's a rodeo we need to win!"

Buzz, never one to resist her when she had her mind set, just smiled. Mission accomplished.


End file.
